fall_from_gracefandomcom-20200214-history
Abaddon
Abaddon, often called Abs for short, is a powerful angel of Heaven. Upon discovering the shameful order that angels were to serve humanity as God's favored creation, Abaddon willingly joined Lucifer in his crusade to take over Heaven and the Universe as they saw fit—with herself as Queen of Heaven, ruling over angels and humans alike. Biography Abaddon is one of the first angels, though younger than the Higher Angels. She was personally selected by Lucifer, at the time commander of 1/3 of Heaven's Angels, to become one of his top lieutenants. It is hinted that she had romantic feelings for Lucifer. Fall From Grace The Rebellion of the Morningstar Personality Pending. Powers and Abilities Being one of the member of the Powers, Abaddon was a celestial winged being of immense power and intelligence. After her fall from Heaven, she lost her connection with God but retained her angelic light and momentum. Abaddon is also one of Lucifer's top lieutenants, thus making her far more powerful than average angels. She displays some powers that are either rare or unique among even high-ranking angels. Abaddon single-handedly slaughtered a group of Malakhim elders with ease, despite their vast knowledge of magic. Despite Abaddon's power, she is vulnerable to some angelic weaknesses and is wary of older and more powerful angels, refusing to fight even one on her own. Abaddon's screams (or even presence) are able cause thunder and lightning to strike. * Power Physiology - As a Power, Abaddon is remarkably powerful. Considering the fact that she is one of the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of creation, her powers far outclass that of other angels, except the Higher Angels. She can be challenged by Malakhim, is rivaled only by her fellow Powers at their peak, is exceeded by the Cherubim, and surpassed only by the Archangels, Oracle and God. ** Immortality - Abaddon is an angel, therefore, she has the potential to live forever unless killed. *** Immunity - Abaddon is unaffected by most angelic weaknesses. She once survived being stabbed with an angelic arrow, though she still found it painful. *** Invulnerability - Being an angel, Abaddon cannot be harmed or killed by conventional weapons of method. ** Vast Power - As a Power, Abaddon was endowed with a vast amount of supernatural power, making her more powerful than Malakhim. *** Physical Abilities * Flight - With aid from her wings, Abaddon can fly. * Super Stamina - Abaddon is not subject to the needs that other are are. She does not need food or water and she does not require sleep. * Superhuman Speed - Abaddon can exceed the speed of light. * Superhuman Strength - Like all angels, Abaddon is endowed with enhanced physical superhuman strength, as she has proven strong enough to overpower Malakhim and Dominions easily. Therefore, she is much more physically stronger than normal angels. Abbaddon has the physical strength necessary to break a a younger angels wings with only slight effort on Abaddon's part. When holding Amenadiel in place by his neck, Abaddon pinned him down without effort. She later broke another angels wings just by striking them and near-fatally harmed a third angel by thrusting her hand into the angels abdomen to wound her seriously enough that she almost died. She was able to physically overpower Annael in a fight and hold her in place before bodily throwing her away. Spiritual/Magical Abilities * Biokinesis - Abaddon caused Luke's eyes to bleed heavily and leave him temporarily blind. She was also able to cause Guriel's eyes to bleed heavily for a few minutes, but stopped before it could cause permanent damage. * Element Bending - When Abaddon is in a rage, the energy around her goes unstable, such as electricity and lightning sparking out of nowhere. * Electrokinesis - Abbaddon can electrocute people and animals by touching them. * Smiting - Abaddon is able to kill younger angels. * Spell-Casting - Abaddon is able to cast spells. She once conjured a sigil to prevent a younger angel from using his wings. ** Wish Granting - Abbaddon can grant any human's wish and can even bring the dead back to life, but only if a deal is made. * Tactile Exorcism - Abaddon can banish younger angels from her presence and cast it back to Heaven. * Teleportation - Abbaddon can travel anywhere she wants by teleporting. She can vanish from one location and reappear at another at will. She used this to flee due to Oracle's presence nearby. * Terrakinesis - Abbaddon has the power to create seismic activity. She broke a devil's trap containing Crowley by causing tremors that cracked the floor of the church Crowley was in. She did this before even physically arriving at the church. Mental Abilities * Dreamwalking - Abaddon can enter an angel's subconscious. * Telekinesis - Abaddon has powerful telekinetic abilities, as she can move and throw beings and objects with her mind, but her telekinetic powers are much more superior to normal angels. Abaddon's telekinesis is so strong, that she can pin younger angels to walls and she can tourment, but not kill, younger angels by causing her victims internal bleeding with just her mind. Without even looking at them, she threw two angels into separate walls by raising a hand to both angels. She later pinned Annael to a wall with no visible hand movements and kept him pinned there without even raising a hand. Weaknesses Despite being one of the Powers, thus making her one of the oldest and most powerful angels in creation, Abaddon possessed weaknesses common in all angels.Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Fallen Angels